The present invention relates to aerators and more particularly concerns an improved aerator for a spa.
In a common and widely used type of spa a recirculating water system is provided including a return line for flowing heated water to the basin in which the spa water is confined. The desired and beneficial action of the spa is provided or at least enhanced by flowing air into the returning water so that a number of jets of aerated or bubble-filled water are provided at various points about the spa basin. Commonly used blower systems are noisy and provide insufficient air flow and pressure unless large, high amerage motor blower units are employed. Even so, these are inefficient and difficult to install, often requiring a relatively large concrete supporting base.
When the aerator is not operated, water from the spa basin or return line of the recirculating system flows upward in the air output line of the blower. Thus the latter, when its starts, must push against a heavy load caused by the pressure of several feet of water which must be blown back through the blower output line. This heavy load has an adverse affect upon motor brush life and the brushes accordingly, must be frequently changed. Thus, noisy operation, relatively short lift, inefficiency and large installation areas are among problems encountered with present-day aerators. Even those aerators of the prior art in which thin sheets of fiberglass glass insulation have been employed to line the housing are still undesirably noisy and lacking in efficiency. Installation space requirements and brush life are still significant problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved aerator that eliminates or minimizes the abovementioned problems.